Mellifer
Melissa Wincroft Doug Shellow Elliot Spinella John Coleman Passenger 2 Passenger 4 Passenger 5 Passenger 6 |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = }} A Mellifer (plural: Mellifers; pronunciation: MEL-ə-fər; Lat. mellis "honey" + ferre "to bear") is a bee-like Wesen that exist typically as part of a swarm. They are not aggressive unless they feel threatened. They operate with a "hive mentality." They live in man-made, life-size "hives," built in the attics of houses where they harvest their own apitoxin (bee venom). Mellifers are linked to natural bees and can control them, using them to provide cover when needed and also employ the Mellifer Stinger, a syringe-like device used to deliver their apitoxin. Hexenbiests are their only natural enemies. Mellifers are clarions - they can send a warning call within the creature world. The leader of the swarm is the Queen. Mellischwuler - The "Queen Bee" of the Mellifer community, with the others acting as her "worker bees." At least the Mellischwuler are shown to be superhumanly strong and about as strong as Hexenbiests. Relationship with Grimms They are the only known Wesen who have, or at least had a good relationship with Grimms. They are openly friendly with them; it’s been suggested that the two are old allies, and Mellifers take it upon themselves to warn Grimms of threats in the creature world. This relationship was possibly severed after Nick allowed the Portland Mellifer queen to die and did not help her when fighting a Hexenbiest, as evidenced by him later being stung by a bee, possibly a sign from the surviving Mellifers of the consequences of what he had done. It unknown if this extends to all Grimms or just him. Translation The Latin term "Apis mellifera" is the scientific name for the European honey bee. Apis mellifera mellifera is the European dark bee. Mellischwuler is a combination of the Latin mellis honey reference and the word "schwül" which is German for "sultry" (referring to weather). Aunt Marie's Book Knowing that something supernatural was at work, Nick sought guidance from his Aunt Marie Kessler's Book. The entry read: Mellifer Mellifers are bee-like creatures that exist typically as part of a swarm. In group, they operate with a "hive mentality." They live in man-made, life-size "hives," built in the attics of houses where they harvest their own apitoxin (bee venom). Mellifers use natural bees to provide cover when needed and also employ the Mellifer Stinger, a syringe-like device used to deliver their apitoxin. Mellifers are clarions- they can send a warning call within the creature world. Hexenbiests are their only natural enemies. Mellischwuler The "Queen Bee" of the Mellifer community, with the others acting as her "worker bees". She leads the hive with a strict code of honor and is very protective of her hive as well as her allies. The Queen Honeybee -The Queen Honeybee can be summoned by the Mellis- chwulers in the most dire of times to fly out and warn of imminent danger.